Strong Love
by brittneybaker
Summary: This is a story that i have been writing for about 3 weeks now. Katherine has Elena's personality. i didnt really like Katherine's personality so i made her more like Elena. I will probably update this either every week or every other week. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ The Meeting

One warm April morning while Katerina was walking to school she felt like she was being followed. Not just the feeling you have in the back of your mind but the honest to God feeling that you were being followed.

_There is no one following you. It is just in your head. Your paranoid._She thought to herself. She decided to take one look behind her to make sure it was all in her head. There was someone behind her; a teenage boy talking on his cell phone.

_How did I not hear him talking on his phone? He's not really a quiet talker. He is kind of cute though. _But she couldn't think like that. She had to focus on school for the rest of the year. Besides she has a boyfriend. She couldn't let this boy mess things up between her and Matt. _He looks so familiar. Where have I seen you before?___It was going to drive her crazy until she figured it out.

"Ok Lexi. I have to go. I am almost to school… Because if I don't go to school all I'm going to do is sit around my house doing nothing…... Kay Lex I'll call you after I get home. Bye." _Al least I don't have to listen to him talk any more. He has such a cute voice. Ok he can talk one more time and that's all I want to hear from him._

"Excuse me?" That cute voice from behind me said _Holly crap he just talked to me. Say something before he thinks you're deaf. _Katarina turned around to find the boy standing two feet away from her. "Do you go to Sky View? I'm new and I don't really know where I am going."

"Uh, yeah. I do. We can walk together and I can show you around if you need it." She could at least be nice since he was the new kid. And she knew how it felt to be the new kid with no one being nice to you.

"That would be great. Oh, I'm Damon by the way. Damon Salvatore. Me and my brother Stefan just moved in with our uncle." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Katerina gently shook Damon's hand. "I'm Katerina, Katerina Petrova. But everyone just calls me Katherine." _Yeah. Just tell him your name. That's all he needs to know._

"I don't know what other people are talking about, but I think Katerina is much prettier than Katherine." _Aw that is sweet._Katerina thought with a smile on her face. But I think if we don't leave now we may be late."

With the smile still on her face Katerina said "We don't want you to be late for your first day at a new school, now do we?"

Katerina and Damon spent the next ten minutes walking to school. They talked about everything from how school was before Damon moved there and how their home lives are. Damon didn't have much to say about his home life because it had been only him and his brother for so long. Katerina found out that both of his parents died when they were little kids. Katerina had not much more to tell.

She told Damon about how she hadn't talk to her parents in a long time because they kicked her out over something that happened a while before they kicked her out. But she was not willing to tell him what happened between them to have them react that bad. And she found out a year ago she found out that both her parents died in a freak car accident last year.

"Well, here we are. Sky View High School, Home of the Bobcats. Nothing special about our school but I love it. We have amazing school spirit; I hope you can handle it. I used to be the head cheerleader, so it was my job to make sure people had great school spirit. People here don't like it when you don't have school spirit. Be aware."

"I don't think you look like you have very amazing school spirit. But I am also not good at reading people so I could be wrong. But I would like a chance to prove myself wrong and get to know you better."

Katerina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't let him think that way. She was with matt and she loved him. She couldn't let this strange boy mess things up between them. That was that. _Well I guess we could just be friends. There is nothing wrong with two people being just friends._

"Yeah we can definitely hang out sometime. I warn you now, I am a really boring person. I don't get out much." That was true. Before her parents died she was the kind of girl who loved to go out and party. She didn't want to tell Damon that ever since her parents died she had lost her urge to party.

"We don't have to get out to have fun. We can sit around listening to music, watching movies, normal people stuff. We could even sit around and do nothing at all. Just stare at a wall and make out shapes. I don't care. I just want to get to know you better."

_What the heck is up with this kid? He wants to stare at the wall and make out shapes. Who in their right mind would want to stare at the wall. I could see you staring at the wall if you are really bored but not when you are trying to get to know someone. He's really weird._

"Yeah we can do that. Maybe not the stare at the wall and make out the shapes, but we can hang out sometime. We could go to a club and dance our butts off all night. It should be fun. I'm not a good dancer though. So you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"You have to be good at doing something on the dance floor. It is impossible for someone to completely suck at dancing." Man, was he wrong on that one.

"That is where you are wrong. The only thing I can do is shake my butt and even that is not good. I guess I'm just not a natural born dancer." _Which is true. I make the people who do the stupid ass moves in the middle of the dance floor look like professionals._

"Well when we go to a club I will have to teach you how to dance. It's really not hard. You just move to the music and hope the moves turn out right. And hope it looks good, of course."

_He is really in for a surprise when he sees me dance. He will want to leave the club as soon as he gets there. _"Since today is Friday, we can go to Club New York tonight. You will love it. There is awesome music, lots of people, they serve us drinks, which is a plus, and there are lots of cute girls there for you." _Maybe that will make it seem like I am not interested in him._

"Well I already found this girl that I think is really cute and I want to ask out." Damon said looking down at the ground with a slight smile on his face.

"Maybe she will be at the club tonight and you can ask her to dance. I know girls really like it when guys ask them to dance in the middle of the dance floor." _Its nice that he has a girl that he likes. Then I can stop wondering if he likes me and focus on Matt._

"Yeah, you're right. I have a strong feeling that she will be there tonight."_ Well there you go. He cant like me. It is not even possible. _"I just thought of something. I don't have any clothes that are good for clubbing. All I have are t-shirts jeans, and shorts. Nothing club worthy."

"Ok that's a problem. Meet me here right after school and we will stop by my house after school. Get something I can change into. Then we will go to your house and I can raid your closet. There is bound to be something you can wear in there." Then the bell rang telling them to go to class. "Ok, your first hour. I can just walk with you cause my class is right across the hall. Don't get on Mr. Dambsteads bad side. You will never get on his good side if you do."

Walking to their first hour they passed door after door. Not stopping at any of them, and walking towards a door, Damon thought that she was taking him out of school making him miss his first day of school. When they came to the end of the hall Katerina stopped and motioned to the door right next to them.

"That's your class. Go all the way back, that's you section of the class room. The first section is Mrs. Johnson's class. You may get to meet her. She's awesome. The second best teacher in the school."

"And who dare I ask is the best teacher in the school?"

"Mrs. Burrningham. My first hour teacher. Best teacher you will ever meet. Take and art class and you will have her." The bell rang telling them they had thirty seconds to get to class or they would be in trouble. "Well there's our cue. Its time for us to go to class. Meet me here right after and I will walk you to your next class. See ya after."

"Bye, Katerina." Damon said as she walked the few feet away to her classroom

In the few seconds after she walked away Damon caught himself staring at her. What she didn't know is that she was the girl that he had a feeling was going to be at the club tonight. He wanted to ask her to dance, that way they could be close and no one could say anything about it. He just needed to wait until the right time. Then he would make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Its me, Brittney again. I got a few reviews saying that people didn't like the way I approached this story. You guys don't seem to like that I used Elena's personality and Katherine's name. The only reason behind that is that I like Elenas personality but I like the name Katerina. Im sorry if you don't like it that way, but that was how I wrote this story before I thought of putting on this site.

This story also does not take place in Mystic Falls. It takes place in my hometown of Smithfield, Utah. It has my school, my teachers, and things that really happen at my school. Sorry again if you don't like it, but it is my story and that is who I wanted to make it.

So here it is. The second chapter of Strong Love. And don't forget to review and let me know what you think. 

Chapter 2~ The Tour

One hour went by with Damon waiting anxiously for the bell to ring excusing him from class. Just when Damon thought he was going to be stuck in this class forever, he looked up to see Katerina talking to her teacher. He watched them talk for only a few seconds then saw her walk away headed for him.

_What is she doing here__? _Damon asked himself. _How could she leave class early? Is her teacher really that cool? I think I want this teacher__. _"Hey. What are you doing here? Class isn't over yet."

"B let me out early so I could walk you to your next class. Don't worry I already asked Dambstead if you could leave class early with me so you didn't have to worry about being late on your first day." She grabbed Damon's backpack and dragged him out of the class saying hello to Mrs. Johnson as they walked out the door.

"So we have ten minutes until the next bell rings. What do you want to do?" I could give you a tour of the REC Center. But it really isn't as exciting as it sounds. It just the weight room, the pool, and trophies we have gotten over the years. Or we could just go sit in the commons for a while."

"What is the commons?"

"the commons is our hang out spot during school, basically. The doors we walked in this morning lead right to the commons. you can do homework there, you can eat there, you can sit and stare at the wall. Really you can anything."

"We should go to the commons for just a minute. So to the commons we go But I would like to see these trophies sometime. I bet you guys have a lot for all your school spirit."

Katerina gently smacked Damon in the arm. "Hey, do not mock the school spirit. I will have to result in violence, and trust me; you don't want to see me when I am mad at someone. It is not pretty"

"What could you do? Smack them to death? I am so scared!"

"Oh yeah? Make me mad. Lets see how far you can walk away." Of course Damon didn't do anything about Katerina's threat. He just sat there and stared. "That's what I thought." Katerina and Damon walked into the commons and the bell rang telling them to go to their next class.

"You just don't seem like the kind of person who gets mad and beats people up. You seem like the venting kind of person." He was right on that one. She really wasn't a violent person. She had to be really mad for something to make her violent. So far there was only one thing that could do that.

"Just wait until you meet my little brother Jeremy. He is mainly the one who brings out my angry side. He's going through this stoner stage. No matter what I do he just wont stop."

_She seems like she is genuinely upset that her brother wont stop. I wish there was something that I could do to help. _"If you need me to help in any way I am here for you. I can kick some shit into your brother if you want me to."

"Its ok. I don't need you to kick the crap out of him. I'm going to have our aunt Jenna talk to him if he keeps going this way." _Why did I just tell him about what Jeremy is going though? It has nothing to do with him. Gosh I am so freaking stupid sometimes! _

"I should probably show you were your next class is. You are going to like Mr. Grunig. He is awesome. Lets go."

They left the commons and walked about 100 feet to Mr. Grunigs classroom. They walked into his classroom and it was like a classroom Damon had never seen before. He had foot prints painted on the walls and a giant soccer ball painted next to them. _He must be a soccer coach,_ thought Damon.

"Mr Grunig? This is Damon Salvatore. He just moved here. Hes going to be in your class for the rest of the year."

Lucky you. You got Katerina to show you around on your first day," he said to Damon. Then he turned to Katerina. "I hope you know this doesn't get you any extra credit. Katerina has me next hour."

"Ok Mr. Salvatore. Here is the seating chart. You can sit anywhere there is not already someone sitting. We don't have assigned seats but everyone just sits in the same spots every day."

"I think I'm just going to stick with the second row. It seems like a safe seat to sit in for the rest of the year.

"if you want to know what's going on in class, don't sit next to these people. They are the biggest troublemakers I have ever met. I sit next to their friends next hour and it is the worst." The room began to fill with students.

"It's a good thing you came right after Mrs. Lake left. She did not know how to control these kids. But she is gone now so you don't have to worry about not being able to focus. If you need any help in this class I can make Katerina help you. She may not like it but I don't care." The bell rang signaling for second hour to start.

"See isn't he just the best teacher in the world? Making students do stuff against their will." Katerina said with a huge smile on her face.

_It seems like seems like everyone here gets along really well. Its a lot different than Logan. Everyone hates each other there._

"Ok I should probably go to class now. Can I get a note so Walker doesn't yell at me? He hates it when I am late. Such a nice guy but a jerk when he gets pissed off." Mr. Grunig handed her the note he had written for her. "Ill see you next hour, Grunig." She turned to Damon and said "Ill meet you outside the door right after class."

She walked away to her class, and Damon sat wondering what made this girl so attractive to him. She was pretty and all but not the kind of pretty he had ever been attracted to before. Something about her personality made him want to get to know her better. It made him want to know her inside and out. No matter what it took.


End file.
